The Aristoschool
Uranimated18 movie-spoofs and this is a parody of The Aristocats. Cast *Duchess - Wanda Li (The Magic School Bus) *Thomas O'Malley - Arnold Perlstein (The Magic School Bus) *Marie - Phoebe Terese (The Magic School Bus) *Toulouse - Ralphie Tennelli (The Magic School Bus) *Berlioz - Carlos Ramon (The Magic School Bus) *Roquefort - Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X) *Madame Adelaide Bonfamille - Blue Fairy (Pinocchio; 1940) *George Hautecourt - Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) *Edgar Balthazar - Russ Cargill (The Simpsons Movie) *Napoleon - Charlie B.Barkin (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Lafayette - Itchy Itchiford (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Amelia - Tillie Hippo (Cats Don't Dance) *Abigail - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Uncle Waldo - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Scat Cat - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *English Cat - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Chinese Cat - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Italian Cat - Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) *Russian Cat - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Frou Frou - Mrs. Jumbo (Dumbo) *Milkman - Rothbart (The Swan Princess) *French Chef - Governor Ratcliffe (Pocahontas) Scenes *The Aristoschool Part 1 - Opening Credits/Paris, 1910 *The Aristoschool Part 2 - Merlin Arrives *The Aristoschool Part 3 - Blue Fairy Makes a Will *The Aristoschool Part 4 - Self-Improvement Lessons *The Aristoschool Part 5 - "Scales and Arpeggios"/Miles "Tails" Prower Stops by for Dinner *The Aristoschool Part 6 - Schoolnapper *The Aristoschool Part 7 - Lost in the Wilderness *The Aristoschool Part 8 - Enter Arnold Perlstein *The Aristoschool Part 9 - Arnold Perlstein's Plan/She Never Felt Lonely *The Aristoschool Part 10 - Russ Cargill Reveals His Secret to Mrs. Jumbo *The Aristoschool Part 11 - A Narrow Escape for Critters/Arnold Perlstein Saved Phoebe Terese from Drowning *The Aristoschool Part 12 - Meet Tillie Hippo and Sawyer/'Introductions to Keep Things Proper' *The Aristoschool Part 13 - Uncle Rabbit *The Aristoschool Part 14 - Russ Cargill Tries to Retrieve His Hat and Umbrella *The Aristoschool Part 15 - "Everybody Wants to Be a School" *The Aristoschool Part 16 - Settling Down for the Night/Arnold Perlstein's Offer *The Aristoschool Part 17 - Home at Least *The Aristoschool Part 18 - Tails Home at Least *The Aristoschool Part 19 - Arnold Perlstein to the Rescue *The Aristoschool Part 20 - New Addition to the Family/'It's The End' *The Aristoschool Part 21 - End Credits Movie used *The Aristocats Clip used *The Magic School Bus *Sonic X *Pinocchio *The Sword in the Stone *The Simpsons Movie *All Dogs Go to Heaven *All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 *All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series *An All Dogs Christmas Carol *Cats Don't Dance *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Looney Tunes *Space Jam *Duck Dodgers *Looney Tunes: Back in Action *The Looney Tunes Show *Wabbit/New Looney Tunes *Dumbo *The Swan Princess *Pocahontas *Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World Gallery Wanda Li.jpg|Wanda Li as Duchess Arnold hauntedhouse01.png|Arnold Perlstein as Thomas O'Malley Phoebe.jpg|Phoebe as Marie MSB S3 E11 008.jpg|Carlos as Toulouse Ralphie pb01.jpg|Ralphie as Berlioz Tails003.jpg|Tails as Roquefort The blue fairy HOM.jpg|Blue Fairy as Madame Adelaide Bonfamille Merlin.jpg|Merlin as George Hautecourt Russ Cargill.jpg|Russ Cargill as Edgar Balthazar Charlie-b-barkin-all-dogs-go-to-heaven-3.09.jpg|Charlie B.Barkin as Napoleon Itchy-itchiford-all-dogs-go-to-heaven-3.jpg|Itchy as Lafayette Tillie Hippo.jpg|tillie Hippo as Amelia Sawyer005.jpg|Sawyer as Abigail Rabbit-winnie-the-pooh-0.72.jpg|Rabbit as Uncle Waldo Bugs.jpg|Bugs Bunny as Scat Cat Daffy Duck in The Looney Tunes Show.jpg|Daffy Duck as English Cat Sylvester-the-cat-tweetys-high-flying-adventure-1.85.jpg|Sylvester as Chinese Cat Porky Pig.jpg|Porky Pig as Italian Cat Foghorn Leghorn.png|Foghorn Leghorn as Russian Cat Category:Uranimated18 Category:The Aristocats Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs